Remember the Forgotten
by Fuzzzycat
Summary: When a young she-cat called Scarblossom loses her memory, the whole clan sets out to help her Remember the Forgotten.
1. Allegiances

Remember the forgotten 

Allegiances

*story takes place in only Sandclan*

**Sandclan**

Leader-Paintstar, A large, powerful, splotched tom

Deputy- Grandstripe, A handsome tabby tom, Scarblossom's mate

Medicine cat- Coralfur, An orange and pinkish she-cat

Warriors-

Scarblossom- a beautiful tabby she-cat with white paws, Grandstripe's mate

Nightheart- A small jetblack she-cat, Scarblossom's best friend

Stripe-ear- A white tom with a striped patch on one ear, Scarblossom's brother

Spottedpelt- A calico tom, Stripe-ear and Scarblossom's father

Hopeheart-A Reddish brown she-cat, ultimately helps Scarblossom

Marblestone- A marble grey and brown tom

Scarletwing- A reddish brown she-cat

Cloudbreeze-Pure white tom with green eyes

Strikedheart- A brown tom with golden stripes on his back and chest

Sweetlight- A white cat with yellow paws and a yellow tipped tail

Blossomdapple- A tortiseshell she-cat with a white chest

Shadowrose- A black and red she-cat

Scratchclaw- A dark brown tabby with a black spot on one eye

Swift-tail- A dusty gray tom with bold blue eyes

Apprentices-

Electricpaw- A brown tom with a jagged yellow stripe down his back

Petalpaw- A calico she-cat with green-leaf colored eyes

Rosepaw- A light brown she-cat with black paws

Pebblepaw- A spotted gray tom that loves water

Fluffpaw- A fluffy soft grey she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Queens-

Sweet-tiger- A pretty tabby she-cat, Stripe-ear and Scarblossom's mother, Spottedpelt's mate

Cheerflower- A small orange and yellow she-cat, almost always happy, Paintstar's mate-kits are Sugarkit, Seakit, and Rainkit

Elders

Oldfur-An old shaggy gray she-cat, oldest cat in that clan but still can hear and see clearly

Shreddedear- brown tom, has a shredded ear from when a hawk attacked him as a kit

To make a scene.

A young tabby she-cat with white paws is sleeping in the medicine cat den, she was just in a huge accident so she has a few scratches and bruises. The whole clan is surrounding her praying to Starclan that she is all right. A pink and orange she-cat, a powerful splotched tom, and a handsome tabby tom are in front of the group. The tabby she-cat is about to wake up.

*Author's Note*

So here's the characters that will take place in the story, I will still describe the characters in case you don't read it. Scarblossom is the cat who loses her memory. The whole clan will help her including the kits but Hopeheart will ultimately save her. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Awoken in Mystery

Remember the forgotten 

I open my eyes and I look around. Wait. Where am I? I jump up and shake my pelt. I see mysterious cats staring at me.

"Owwwwww! My head hurts," I complainingly state.

"Coralfur, she's awake," says a handsome tabby tom.

I see a pinkish she-cat run up to me. All the cats leave but the handsome tabby tom, the pinkish cat, and a powerful-looking splotched tom. One she-cat that looks like me, starts crying and a tom leads her out.

"Laydown Scarblossom, you need to rest." The cat called Coralfur says.

"Who's Scarblossom?" I ask?

Coralfur looks nervous and goes to the back of the den where it has a strong smell of herbs. The splotched tom looks confused while the handsome tabby tom looks depressed.

"Grandstripe will you tell her," asks the splotched tom.

"Yes, Paintstar," The handsome tom called Grandstripe sadly says.

Hmm star sounds like a name a leader would have. Maybe Paintstar is the leader! Wait, I remember, he is!

"Ummm…you are Scarblossom," Grandstripe tells me.

"I am?" I confusingly ask.

Coralfur runs back in carrying a dried up flower in her mouth. She shakes the flower and a few little black seed fall out.

"Here, swallow these. They're poppy seeds, they're for pain. " says Coralful while handing me two of them.

I swallow them and sigh in relief.

"So what do you know from before you woke up today?" asks Paintstar.

"Um I know that I am a 14 moons old tabby she-cat with white paws. I also know how to fight and hunt, that you are the leader and the tom right there is the deputy….I think." I answer.

"You were injury was worse than I thought," says Coralfur

"Is that why hurt so much?" I quietly ask.

"My poor sweet Scarflower,"Grandstripe sadly whispers.

"Yes," answers Coralfur.

"Sit down, all of you,"says Coralfur.

They all sit.


	3. Chapter 2 Saving a Kit

Remember the forgotten 

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You were so brave…"whispers Grandstripe.

"Grandstripe is right, you were helping the clan," replies Paintstar.

"Clan?" I asked confused.

"You know, Sandclan, you are a part of this clan," answers Coralfur.

"Oh, ok…So how did I help MY clan?" I question.

A fluffy, grey, she-cat apprentice runs in holding a mouthful of yarrow and poppy seeds.

"I gof yur yaro n popyseeshs,"muffled the apprentice.

"Great, Fluffpaw, we were low," exclaims Coralfur," give me a few seeds, it looks like Grandstripe needs some too."

She gives them to Grandstripe and he swallows them reluctantly.

"Take care of the elders ticks Fluffpaw, we need to be in private," orders Paintstar.

The apprentice called Fluffpaw nods and leaves holding a stick with a foul stench of mouse bile.

"So you never answered my question, how did I help? I ask again.

"You saved one of Cheerflower's kits," answered Coralfur.

"Cheerflower is the orange and yellow she-cat, and she is my mate, and the kits are Sugarkit, Seakit, and Rainkit" adds Paintstar.

"Which one, I mean which kit ?" I ask.

"Sugarkit, you saved Sugarkit, my sweet, sweet little Sugarkit," answers Paintstar.

"How?" I simply ask.

"Well Sugarkit escaped from the nursery and left the camp and climbed to the top of the small cliff next to the camp," answers Coralfur," she slipped and you caught her in time but you fell instead."

"Oh, I hope Sugarkit is okay," I say.

*Authors Note*

Well that's it for tonight, my dad's yelling at me to get to bed, heehee, not sure when my next post is so Goodnight, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Oh, and Happy something to any holiday you will have. XD


	4. Chapter 3 The Full Story

***Please comment so I can make this story better!***

"So in other words you helped your clan," adds Coralfur.

"That was to short and abrupt, it's not a good explanation," says Paintstar," you need a better explanation. Besides you weren't even there, you heard it from the clan's gossip, Grandstripe here was there and he's her mate. Grandstripe will you do the honors?"

He's my mate?" I ask, "No wonder why I feel close to him."

"Yes," says Grandstripe answering both Paintstar's and my question. He stands tall now recovered from shock thanks to the poppy seeds.

"About a moon ago, Sugarkit thought it would be fun to leave the camp," began Grandstripe," but as you know on either side of us is a cliff and an ocean."

"I remember that!" I exclaimed.

"Well Cheerflower went into panic when she found out and you were right there, so you jumped into action," continued Grandstripe, "you love or should I say loved the kits especially Sugarkit and Sugarkit loves you so much because you would play with her every day."

"You ran out of the camp and you went toward the cliff so I followed," tells Grandstripe," Soon I heard mews, it was Sugarkit's mews!

"Aw, poor Sugarkit." I comment.

"So I run to the cliff and I see you talking to Sugarkit trying to calm her down, who was hanging on a branch," went on Grandstripe," suddenly the branch cracked and it was about break."

"Oh my gosh, Sugarkit could of died!" I freaked out.

"You carefully walked along the branch toward Sugarkit and grabbed her scruff," goes on Grandstripe, "The branch was about to break! So you tossed Sugarkit towards me and the branch broke, bringing you with it! You fell all the way down but luckily only had scratches and bruises."

"You were also passed out," added Coralfur, "When you woke just a little earlier today, you couldn't remember a thing."

"Ouch," I completed the thought.

***Author's Note***

**Geez, I thought the story would be longer then I thought but my brain is burned out, Good night!**


	5. Chapter 4 On the Edge

"So how's your back feeling?" questions Coralfur.

"It's a bit better now that you gave me some poppy seeds," I answer, "but it still stings."

"That means it is healing!" replies Coralfur excitedly.

"Would you like to see Sugarkit, Scarblossom?" asks Paintstar.

"Yes please, I want to see how she's feeling." I reply to Paintstar.

Paintstar walks out of the den towards a friendly looking den where I see a she-cat watching three small kits playing around with a ball of moss. They're so cute! Paint star walks up to the she-cat and she nods while giving an orange and white kit instructions to do something. He heads back and the small kit follows.

"Here's Sugarkit," says Paintstar.

"Hi Scarblossom," Sugarkit squeaks shyly,"I'm sorry for the pain you have right now." Sugarkit's head lowers apologetically.

"Don't worry little Sugarkit, it's not your fault. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay, just a little guilty," replies Sugarkit.

"You shouldn't be! It's not your fault!" I demand.

"Are you sure?"asks Sugarkit.

I answer by having her come over towards me and then I lick her head sweetly. She starts purring and every cat including me does the same.

"OOWWWWW!" screeches a cat from outside the den.

I jump to the sound of the painful screech. After it stops, a reddish brown she-cat comes in helping a small spotted gray tom in the den. The tom is limping and is covered in thorns. Ouch!

"Hello Hopeheart, hello Pebblepaw," says Grandstripe.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asks Coralfur.

The tom opens his mouth to speak but then winces in pain. The she-cat steps forward.

She answered, "Pebblepaw, here, ran into a very thorny, thorn bush when chasing a mouse, so when he got out he left a few tufts of fur and bringing a pelt full of thorns."

Coralfur quickly runs to the back of the den and grabs a plant.

"Here, this is Marigold, I'll chew it up, while you pull out the thorns so I can apply it to the cuts to stop infection, I will also give you some poppy seeds" Coralfur ordered Pebblepaw.

I sniff the plant and it smells like the same stuff that is on my back.

Hopeheart turns to me and asks,"So, you lost your memory?" I nod yes. "Have you tried going back to The Cliff?" I shake no. "Oh," she says, "Maybe it could help."

Grandstripe walks over to us and Sugarkit follows.

"Are you going back to The Cliff?" squeaked Sugarkit. "Can I go with?"

"Paintstar, is it okay for me to go to The Cliff." I question.

"Yes, and I will allow Sugarkit to go with to since it is only sun high." answered Paintstar.

"Don't go with out me." said Grandstripe.

A small jet-black she-cat barges in to the clearing in a panic.

"Do. You. Know. Who. I. Am?" asks the she-cat.

I shake my head no.

"NOOOOOO! I'm your best friend and you don't even remember me!" she whined

"I'm sorry, errrrrr," I start. "Nightheart" Grandstripe says, helping out. "Thanks," I whisper to Grandstripe. "I'm sorry, Nightheart,"I stammer.

"It's okay Nightheart, we will fix it soon, we are actually about to go to the spot on The Cliff where Scarblossom fell, you can come if you like," added Grandstripe.

Nightheart nods and starts to calm down.

"I am ready to go!" I state.

Nightheart, Grandstripe, Sugarkit, and I head out of the clearing and towards an opening in the tall grass. I notice that I am walking on sand, hmm, no wonder why this is called Sandclan!

When we got to cliff I felt a chill go through me. The first thing I see is a broken branch, then I see claw marks on the edge. They were mine.


End file.
